Bad Man
"Bad Man" is a song by singer Slim Burna from his debut mixtape I'm on Fire. The song features guest vocals from Squeeze. It's the eighth track on the mixtape. Lyrics Alright, Slim Burna Alongside Mr. Squeeze Upon inna the dance floor you know 1: Slim Burna Slim Burna, see Dirty dancehall (dancehall) This is my dirty dancehall Popping tins we be sippin' on moe Take yuh booty girl, down to da floor Sexy girls dem wind Bad gyal showing her behind You a naughty girl and you're so fine Liking em strings on your waist line You mi desire, you ah hotter than fire Gal I like di way you shake yuh behind See di way you do, you marsh up ma mind You gat me wondering what's inside You a naughty girl and that's alright Me and you, hold me tight Me and you, love all night Nonstop, rewind We go do am like everyday yeah!! (Chorus) Bad man, bad to di bone The dancefloor, be my zone I'ma king so I sit pon my throne Sexy girls dem, pretty girls dem whine Bad man, bad to di bone The dancefloor, be my zone I'ma king so I sit pon my throne Sexy girls dem, pretty girls dem whine 2: SQueeze Mr. Squeeze Me and the girls dem sugar pon Believe it or not Kaboom As I dey here so No shigbi shigbi Wine your body girl fi me No tishi shishi Anything you want you go get I say no be mouth baby, make we bet Your rose' on me, Your moet on me Oya trowey body Because I get money Bad gyal back it up fi your rude bwoy Slow wind mek yuh waist gimme full joy Anything you want I go get As we dey shayo dey go Kpoli sef dey go oh oh oh I say nobody holy pass Puff puff puff, make the kpoli pass Up inna the dancefloor (Chorus) Bad man, bad to di bone The dancefloor, be my zone I'ma king so I sit pon my throne Sexy girls dem, pretty girls dem whine Bad man, bad to di bone The dancefloor, be my zone I'ma king so I sit pon my throne Sexy girls dem, pretty girls dem whine SQueeze Shout out to the DJ pon de replay All the girl dem we dey hook upon this day To the people we spenda dem And bartender dem and mi ganja friends dem Put your lighters up, we blazing tonight Put your lighters up, mi say we blazing tonight Burna Gal I like di way you shake yuh behind See di way you do, you marsh up ma mind You gat me wondering what's inside You a naughty girl and that's alright Me and you, hold me tight Me and you, love all night Nonstop, rewind We go do am like everyday yeah!! (Chorus) Bad man, bad to di bone The dancefloor, be my zone I'ma king so I sit pon my throne Sexy girls dem, pretty girls dem whine Bad man, bad to di bone The dancefloor, be my zone I'ma king so I sit pon my throne Sexy girls dem, pretty girls dem whine Category:Songs